A date
by ninsan
Summary: A date with Edward, Bella tells us what happened.


**A date**

_A date with Edward Cullen, well I knew he loved me, but I still had a hard time with believing that fact._

"Alice, stop! I think that's enough with the makeup… He likes when I'm natural, this makeup is to much!" Alice had been with me all day long, she wanted this particular date to be special, I didn't care, as long as I spend it with Edward, I was satisfied. But she pampered me, picked out the outfit and let me do nothing. I just sat on my chair with closed eyes, pretending to be in my happy place, with Edward of course.

"Bella… Don't be difficult, I know he will like this. And I am soon done with you. Edward is picking you up in 10 minutes, and Jasper wants to hunt tonight." She looked at me with those big golden eyes, and I couldn't be angry with her. Even thou she put me thru this I knew I always forgave her for it. And it was kind of nice to play dress up sometimes.

"Fine, carry on then, but no lipstick please!" I gave her a pleading look and she gave in.

"Just some lip gloss, please?"

"Give it to me, I'll do it myself." I took the gloss, it was pink combined with glitter and I lay one layer on my lower lip and then a little bit more on the top lip. I thought it was too much, and I wrote a mental note in my head to wipe it off when she went home.

"Please, Bella, don't wipe it of, just leave it on until it goes away." Of course Alice saw my decision, but I didn't care, she couldn't baby sit me all the time.

"Only some nail polish and then were done, I promise." I didn't trust her, she always has some last thing to change but I gave her the little bottle with red polish.

"Why must I have red? Isn't it enough with transparent?"

"Because red is a nice colour on you, and when you blush you're adorable, I almost could eat you up!" She smiled widely and giggled.

Of course she wouldn't kill me, that was Edwards job. No, not kill, just make me a vampire. His demands was big but I had given in, and this August I would become his wife and he soon after, was going to transform me to a vampire. I felt the butterflies in my stomach, they always came when I thought about my decision to be one in the Cullen family. I wasn't going to change my mind, but I thought much about what I left behind me. My dad, Charlie, and of course my mom, Renee. Even thou she had her husband, she was still like a child in many ways… Charlie, on the other hand, he had no one to make his dinners for him. He would take care of himself, but he sure needed a touch of woman's hand in the little house by the road…

Suddenly I heard a car outside and I knew it was Edward. I looked outside but didn't recognize the dark, sleek car. I heard how he knocked on the door and how Charlie got up from the rectiliner he loved more than the plasma TV he bought a couple of weeks ago.

Edward knocked on the door and said, "Hallo Charlie, is she ready?" His voice low and calm, if I could I would listen to it all the time.

"Jeeez, Edward! Is that an Aston Martin? I haven't seen a car like that in a long time, why do you drive Volvo if have a car like that?"

"Well, I like the Volvo to, it's a lot less noticeable then the Aston Martin. This car is the "special occasion" - car… Do you know if she is ready?" Edward had to repeat the question because Charlie couldn't take his mind of the car. I made another mental note to myself, to ask Edward if Charlie could test drive the car someday. I think he would enjoy that, the old cruiser had seen better days.

"I think so, Alice been with her the whole day, they are in Bella's room upstairs." Charlie didn't know Edward spent almost every night in my bedroom, he knew where it was, but this was something Charlie didn't need to know. If he did, he would throw a fit. I smiled, knowingly he would kick Edward out if he found ut, but of course that wouldn't change a thing. Edward and I belonged together.

"Bella, are you ready?!" Charlie shouted.

"Am I?" I gave Alice a wondering look.

"Yes, you are, all done and ready for a night out with prince Charming." She winked at me and smiled.

"I'll be right down, give me a minute!" I shouted back to Charlie. "Alice, you've making me nervous, is there something I should know?"

"No, nothing, just smile and everything will be great." I saw in her face, there was something she didn't tell me, but I trusted her as always.

We went out from my room, my arm around her shoulder and her arm around my waist. I needed the support, she made me wear small high heel shoes and I wasn't used to wear those. My Converse sneakers, Alice had thrown away and I missed them, and tomorrow I was going to make her get me a new pair.

When I saw Edward I felt how my jaw dropped, he always had that effect on me. And tonight was worse than usual, he wore a pair of dark blue jeans, black shoes, a white shirt with a pale blue t-shirt under it. Over the white shirt, he had on a dark grey jacket. He looked like he just stepped out of a catalogue for rich people. I looked to common with him, but tried to think otherwise.

"Wow, you look great Bella, but remember to not be late tonight, I will wait until you get home." Charlie stared at me, seriously.

"Dad, curfew? It's not even a school night, give me break…" I blushed and felt ashamed of my dad's behavior, for crying at loud, this was the man I was to marry. Of course, Charlie didn't know that right now, but soon I would tell him.

Charlie looked at Edward and said; "But will you spend the night here or home with the Cullens?" I knew he wanted me to be home, ten o'clock and then bed… I didn't now what Edward had planned, so I looked at him.

"I think it will be best if Bella spend the night in our house, so she won't wake you up when she gets home." He smiled carefully, he still had to suck it up to Charlie for leaving me last fall.

"Okay then, but look after her Edward…" He turned around and went back to the rectiliner.

"Bella, you look stunning, thank you Alice." As he leaned over and gave me a kiss on my mouth my heart started to pound fast in my chest and my body became warm and I started to lose control.

"Ehm, Bella?" Alice tried to get my attention.

"Mhm?" Edward ended the kiss, but I tried to stay put in his arms, even thou I knew how hard it was for him.

"Jasper are waiting for me in the forest, but se you later in the house. Have fun tonight!" She stroke my arm and gave Edward a smile, jumped out the door and went of to the forest behind the house.

"Are you ready?" Edward took my hand and led me out of the door.

"Bye dad!" I shouted, before I closed the door, he answered with a mumble, the words made no cents.

"But where is the Volvo? Who's this car?" The dark car was shiny and looked brand new.

"It's mine, it's an Aston Martin Vanquish. I only use it for special occasions and this is one. Rosalie just finished with it, she trimmed it a little." He talked with pride in his voice and even thou I had no idea what he talked about the car looked nice.

"It looks like a expensive car, your stile. I think I like it." He opened the door and helped me get in. He then closed the door and went around the car and opened the other door and got in the car.

"And I love you…" He looked in my eyes and as usually he dazzled me and I forgot to breath. "Bella, breath, please." He smiled that crooked smile and I tried to get my lungs to work.

"Where are we going?" I was a bit curious but tried to not sound to eager.

"Surprise, you just need to wait, I wont tell you just yet." He laughed and started the car.

We flew past Forks and got out on the one oh one highway south. When the road led us to the coast, Edward turned away from it when a sign with Ruby Beach showed. I had never been here before, so I didn't recognize the beach. He slowed down the car even more and parked on the grass by the road. We were alone, it was perfect.

"So here we are, Ruby Beach. The treaty doesn't allow me near First Beach, but I think this beach is even more beautiful, so I don't mind, and I hope you don't either." Edward looked at me with his big golden eyes, of course I didn't mind, I could spend eternity in Siberia, as long as I had him by my side. And it was kind of nice being somewhere else then in First Beach. The memories with Jacob surrounding First Beach made it hard to spend time there, and I was glad we went somewhere else.

"I'm happy where you are, I don't mind were we are at all." I smiled and unlocked my seatbelt. Before I had blinked once he opened my door and helped me out.

The beach looked wonderful, the long white strand alongside the dark blue sea made the sky with all the purple and red colours stand out. It couldn't be more perfect.

I struggled with my high heels and Edward laughed. "Do you want some help, love? It seems like you have a little problem with the walking."

"No, I don't, I can take care of myself, and I will walk in these stupid shoes with no help!" I knew he teased me, but in fact, I needed a little bit of help. Of course, I didn't want him to know that.

He stopped, and looked deep in my eyes, "I think you do." I had nearly stopped breathing when he swooped me up in his arms, at the same time juggling with a small basket.

"Fine, carry me then, Alice would get upset if the shoes got damaged and I don't want to go shoe shopping with her no more…" Last weekend she made me go to Port Angeles and try on new clothes and shoes. After two hours I was ready to give up, but Alice wasn't done. After six hours she finally understood that I wanted to go home, to se Edward. She took my phone so I couldn't ring him to pick me up and I got a little bit angry with her. But she as always laughed it all away and after promising me no more shopping for at least five months I gave her one extra hour in the stores. Jasper and Edward waited for us when we got home and my expression when we meet them in the house made Jasper send out additional serenity in the room.

"Lets find the perfect spot for our little picnic. I want us to have the perfect place for the sunset." I gave him a small kiss on his cheek and caressed his neck.

"There?" I pointed out a spot ten yards in front of us.

"Perfect." He sat me down on my feet on the sand and started unfold the blankets. He laid them out and made me sit on them. I felt a little bit cold and swept my jacket over my shoulders.

"Bella, I took extra blankets with me and a coat for you so you don't freeze." Ha, he knew me so well, and I took the extra blanket from his hand and wrapped it around my shoulders and legs.

"This evening couldn't be more perfect. Just you and me, alone on the beach." My thoughts started to wonder off, thinking about the wedding in August. Alice told me nothing about it, and she together with Esme and my mother made all the arrangements. All I knew was how the wedding dress would look like and that was fine with me. But the honeymoon made me a little bit anxious, Edward hadn't told me anything about it, he had the whole thing planned out and told me nothing. I was hoping he would come around and make it a real honeymoon, despite me being a breakable human. I looked forward to it, but also I was a bit scared, what would it be like, how would it feel? I trusted Edward more than he trusted himself, and I was sure it was going to be okay, but he wasn't.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"Well, I'm thinking about our honeymoon, why can't you please say where we're going?" I tried with my low voice to make him tell, even thou I knew he wouldn't.

"Bella, it's more fun if you don't know, I want it to be a surprise." Of course he didn't tell me. Why did I even bother?

"Well, lets talk about another thing I wonder about, do you remember anything from your human years? I'm curious about your family." I tried to lead him on another of my favourite subject, Edwards family. I loved hearing him talk about his mother and father and it helped him keep his memories alive. All the human memories faded away when the transformation to a vampire was done, but if you thought about it often the memories could remain intact, that's what Carlisle explained to me not long ago.

"Of course, you know my mother and fathers name, Elizabeth and Edward Masen. We lived in Chicago and I was born June 20th, 1901. My father worked as a lawyer and my mother took care of me and our house. I didn't have any siblings, my friend growing up was a dog my dad brought home one evening when I was five years old. He found the dog, outside his office and felt sorry for it. He was a great man, he didn't want anyone to suffer or be hurt. He often helped poor people with legal aid for free. So he brought the dog home and he became my best friend. I could tell him everything and he always comforted me when I was feeling sad. Growing up was hard, I did go to school but knowing there was a war around the corner made me anxious. I wanted badly to protect my parents, by enlisting in the army. I knew my mother wanted me to be home and my father wanted me to take over his office and practice law. That was my plan, after fighting in the war. But before I could join the army my parents became sick. I took them both to the hospital and sat by their beds. After a few days I felt ill, and I was to admitted to the hospital. We had all become sick with the same disease, the Spanish influenza which raged the town. I tried to stay positive, I had my plans for my future. I didn't want to loose my parents, I loved them dearly. It was there I first met Carlisle. He took my hand, feeling my pulse, and tried to comfort me. With the fever raging in my body I didn't notice how cold his hand was. The nurses told me my father had died and my mother was struggling for her life. I wanted to say my good-byes to her, to tell her I love her, because I didn't get that chance with my father. But my body didn't reply and I felt heavy and disorientated. I fell in and out of consciousness and when Carlisle once again took my hand and explained that my mother wasn't alive no longer if felt like I was ready to unite them in heaven. Carlisle whispered in my ear, _I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me. _Suddenly I felt the fire… And then, well you know what happened after that."

I tried to blink away the tears which flooded my eyes. He hadn't told me about his parents, the love he felt for them. I didn't now what to respond to his story so I moved over to him, gave him a hug and a kiss on his lips.

"I know it's a sad story but if Carlisle didn't do what he did, I hadn't meet you, you are the love of my life and I have no regrets." Edward looked deeply in my eyes and put his hands on my cheeks.

I settled in his arms and we looked at sky, now getting more darker by the minutes, and I felt the stillness surrounding us like a bubble. As long as we had each other, everything would be complete and come together. I already loved his family, maybe accept for Rosalie, but all and all, I cared and loved them like my own family. One of the few things I looked forward to on our wedding day was the fact that the Cullen's became my family, for real. I knew I had to say good bye to my old family, Charlie and mom…I couldn't be around them as a newborn, I was not safe and that terrified me.

"Bella, maybe it's time to go home now, you fell asleep for a while." He stroke my arm gently and kissed me on my mouth.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep, but I felt so safe in his arms, and it had been a long day with Alice.

"Oh sorry." I apologized.

"No need for that, I like watching you sleep, and you talked a bit, to." He helped me up on my feet.

"Oh no, what did I say this time?" Even if my brain was shutting Edward out when I was awake, I couldn't control it when I was asleep.

"My name, as always, but also Carlisle's name, and the others in the family, what were you dreaming about?" He looked at me curiously.

"My wedding day, becoming the newest member in the Cullen family and of course how much I love you and the rest of the family." I looked away but Edward made me look him in his eyes.

"You know, they all love you, to. They are so happy I'd finally found you, you were the missing part in our puzzle." He took my hand and we started to get back to the car.

He helped me in, once again and in a second he sat beside me in the drivers seat, ready to go home.

"It's a long road back, if you want, sleep. I'll wake you up when we are at the house." Edward started to hum my lullaby low and before I knew it I was out.

This time my dream was about a little girl. Her long red- brown ringlets and brown eyes reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was adorable, and in the dream I loved her. But I couldn't touch her, there were a se-thru wall between us, and I tried to reach for her, but I couldn't get her. She just laughed and looked extremely happy when I tried to reach for her. When I almost had her another man with a long dark cape took her in his arms, I didn't se his face, but I recognized him as one of the Volturi's. The child started to scream and cry high. I screamed, _No, put her down, don't hurt her, she isn't one of them_.

"Bella?, Bella, wake up!"

"Huh, what?"

"You screamed, what was that about? What did you dream?" I couldn't tell Edward about the dream, I didn't want to talk about the Volturi's, so I lied.

"I don't remember… Are we home yet?" I tried to sound as calm as I could but I felt my heart racing in my chest.

Edward looked at me, he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth, but he didn't take it any further.

"Yes, in a couple of minutes, and the whole family is out hunting, so we are having the entire house for our selves." Edward sounded happy and eager to get home, I heard how he raced to motor even more, but I didn't dare to ask how fast we were going, I trusted him, and with my eyes shut it didn't feel like we were going fast.

It helped and within minutes we were home.

Edward parked the car outside the house and jumped out, he helped me with my door, and then lay his arm around my shoulders. I responded with putting my arm around his waist. He opened the door and helped me off with the blanket and my jacket.

"Hungry or sleepy?" He smiled that crocked smile and I tried to get my thoughts together.

"A bit thirsty actually, water maybe?" I wasn't ready to go to bed just yet, I wanted to spend time, awake with him, now when we had the house for our selves.

"Of course, I'll get it for you." He ran off to the kitchen and I went on to the sofa, in the large living room. It was completely dark outside and the grand windows made it a little bit eerie. I shivered and Edward sat down beside me, with a new blanket in his hands.

"Here you are, love." He gave me the bottle with water. "And a warm blanket for you, I don't want you to be cold, and I really want to have you in my arms tonight. I don't think Chief Swan would be pleased if I took his daughter home with a cold…" I giggled, couldn't help myself from thinking about all the nights Edward spent in my bed with my dad snoring in the bedroom beside mine.

I crawled up in his arms with the blanket around me and took one of his hands. I put my own hand in his and compared the sizes. His was of course bigger, but also paler. I couldn't help but wonder exactly how my hand would look like after the change. Would all my old scars disappear? A perfect Bella with no old scars, cuts and bruises? Even thou I from time and time felt ashamed of them, they were a piece of me, representing the clumsy, human Bella. But it would be rather nice to be able to walk on a flat surface and not fall.

Edward caressed my hand carefully and looked me in my eyes.

"I love so much, Bella. And soon your new name is Isabella Cullen. I like that very much, and I am so happy I found you, you complete me." Even thou the words were a bit corny I felt the same. I knew I couldn't live without Edward, he was my world now and nothing could make me happier than him. He knew me inside and out and always said the right words and did the right things. Instead of the old saying "_and then the prince rode in on a white horse and saved the princess_", I would change it to, "_and then the vampire rode in on a shiny Volvo and saved me_". That's how it felt, he saved me, and made me the happiest girl in the world.

**Maybe some bad spelling or gramma errors, but hey, enjoy anyways and please, PLEASE review! :)**


End file.
